Dark Whispers
by Zarith
Summary: What will Sora give to save Riku from the darkness? A Sora/Riku fic.
1. Crossroads

Author's Note: This is my first Kingdom Hearts(or any other) fanfiction so please be kind. This is take place three years after Riku was trapped inside Kingdom Hearts. Inspired by Kingdom Hearts Deepdive and alot of angst.  
  
-------------  
  
Dark Whispers  
  
By Zarith  
  
Nothing..but darkness..  
  
"How long have I been walking?" Sora thought numbly, the keyblade gripped tightly in his now bleeding hand. Cuts from the previous fight was still exposed and unhealed. It was becoming harder and harder to walk on this dusty ground and the keybearer was more than exhausted. He was yet again on another crossroad. He stopped to consider which direction he should be headed next. Sora lifted his head up and saw the millions of tiny twinkles in the cloudless night sky and smiled sadly as a wave of memory filled him.  
  
He remember the time on Destiny Islands, his childhood friends.  
  
Life used to be so simple.  
  
He smirked as he remembers how naïve he used to be, always having that childish grin on his face and how different he is now. He no longer have his old clothing as it was torn to pieces by the heartless. He now wears a black high neck, sleeveless top and tight leather pants with his trademark chain of crowns hanging at the old places. His old features have almost all disappeared. His face is now hard and emotionless. Though his muscles was pretty well toned from the constant fighting he have endured.  
  
The constant appearance of heartless, never ending crossroads and the eternal darkness that always surrounds him had nearly devoured his heart into darkness.  
  
But one thing kept him sane. The pair of hauntingly beautiful aqua eyes flashes in his mind.  
  
The only thing that lays untouched, untainted in his clouded mind. The image of him was as clear as day.  
  
It has been three years and not a second of that time was he not searching for him. His fallen angel. His love.  
  
His Riku.  
  
He had been trapped in the darkness.and Sora wasn't able to save him. But this time he promised himself that he'll die before he'll let Riku go. This time he'll save him..from the darkness.  
  
It was that second. That second Riku smiled at him as door of Kingdom Hearts closed that he realised that he couldn't let Riku go. He had missed the silver haired boy deeply and that caused his heart to ache painfully. How he wish desperately that he was here right now. He will give up anything to be able to feel Riku's warmth once again.  
  
While he was recollecting his memories, he'd failed to noticed that dark shadows had surrounded him. Heartless forms from those dark shadows and immediately sprang forward to devour the keybearer's warm heart.  
  
In a split second, Sora swiped his dark keyblade Oblivion and sliced the feeble shadows in half. Unprepared as he is, these shadows are no longer match for the young keybearer. They hiss and snarl in attempt to scare the boy but Sora just slice through them like paper. Sora stopped when there was only one tiny heartless left. He slowly approaches it, keyblade in hand.  
  
'We know what you want, Keyblade master.' The shadow spoke in Sora's mind telepathically.  
  
Sora was taken by surprise and stopped in his tracks.  
  
The tiny shadow withered slightly and move backwards. All of a sudden a dark portal appeared behind the heartless and it disappears into it.  
  
"Hey wait!!" Sora called out but stopped abruptly.  
  
The dark portal had remained. That has never happened before.  
  
'but do you want what you want?' a faint echo could be heard in Sora's confused mind.  
  
TBC -------------- Notes: So..how was it?? I'm sorry it's so short. I promise I'll update as soon as I have time. I'm also thinking of making it Riku's POV for the next chapter..maybe. Please review and tell me what you think what you think or how it could be improved. I'll really REALLY appreciate it.!! w 


	2. There, yet not there

Author's note: This is inspired by deepdive but will not completely follow it as it will be combined with my own ideas. (hee!) Thx to all those who've read and reviewed!! Special thx to Blues Narf, Princess Kairi, M-i and Cynthia Chen! I don't know how to continue without you guys! u

Dark Whispers 

Stage 2 : There, yet not there

By Zarith

The world is so cold…..without your warmth.

"Snow….is falling." A lean figure wrapped in a pitch black raincoat whispers unconsciously towards the midnight sky. Dim city lights glowed. Neon signs flashes. Tall buildings decorated the city.

How ironic.

In a place of eternal darkness, pure white snow sprinkled from the dark vacuum.

The weather has always been unpredictable in this city but it has never snow until now. Is this a sign? A sign to show that perhaps there is still hope in this mournful land. But then again, no one in this city actually remembers what hope was. The dark presence that exist here makes people forget. He is no exception.

He can hardly remember why he's still alive. No one here cares for anything except themselves. In this place where the heartless dwells, it's a miracle that he still have a heart left. 

He only remembers one thing. One thing that kept him alive. 

He was staying alive to see someone again. 

Someone he wish he remembers.

The figure signed heavily, the snow had now stopped and light droplets of rain had replaced it. His face concealed by the dark coat but wisps of silver coloured strands is visible. With one last look at the falling rain, the figure turned and disappeared into the heart of the city.

Sora stared at the rare sight before him. 

The dark portal was still there. Darkness swirls around it, twisting and twirling 

He had seen many of these portals before but never once did they stay open or allow him in.The memory of a hand held toward him flashes in Sora's mind. He shivers as he recall the first time he and Riku was being sucked into the dark portal. It was the same darkness that had devoured Riku's heart then. 

The vine like darkness seemed to be beckoning him to enter. Gathering his strength, Sora approaches cautiously. 

It feels all too strange. How can the heartless all of a sudden talk in his mind? How do they know what he wants? Most importantly, why would they care about what he, the keyblade master wants?

There are too many questions that cannot be solved but one thing is clear. 

The heartless knew something he doesn't.

Sora stopped infront the portal. He slowly lifted a hand towards the dark sphere. He hesitated as he fingers are about to brush the darkness. 

'Is this really the right thing to do?' Sora thought. 'Trusting a heartless that just tried to kill me?'

Sora remembered the soft whispers of the heartless again.

'_but do you want what you want?' _

'Riku' Sora thought with a new determination and entered the darkness.

I can hear…..waves….slowly lapping each other and seagulls…squawking….almost like…the old times…

"…ra! Wake up Sora! Someone called, hints of irritation in the voice.

"Oh common Sora, you were the one that suggested to explore that haunted cave today!!" the voice continued, now sounding more like a whine. "Wake up~!"

That calming voice…sounds so familiar…it almost sounds like…..

"Riku?!" Sora utter in surprise, azure eyes now wide open. But wait…something feels weird. He feels….different and the keyblade is nowhere to be seen.

"Who do you think? Sleepy head." Riku teased, poking Sora on the forehead.

"Ow~! Stoppit~!" Sora pouted, something he haven't done for decades while at the same trying to shove the hand away. He blinked. 

The towering coconut trees, the clear blue sky, the Paopu island…..

"Hello~~is anybody home~?"that soothing voice cooed again. 

And there is Riku.

He was on Destiny Islands.

Sora turned hesitantly to the owner of the other voice, afraid that it might all disappear once he turned.

Cool, sea green eyes stared into his own cerulean ones, taking his breath away. 

Riku was only inches from his face. The cute, adorable nine year old Riku, mind you. That must make himself eight. Yes, that was the time when there's only the two of them. Always going off in little silly adventures playing heroes. A time when the rest of the world does not matter, a time that will always be in a special place in their hearts. How he miss that time.

A time of innocence. Would it be the same again?

"Huh…?" Sora sat up from the warm, sleek sand, looking at his friends lovable face, dazed. 

"You're….really Riku?" Sora asked, frowning. Riku rolled his eyes and muttered something which sounds a lot like great he's still in la la land to Sora's ears. Riku dusted himself off and stood up, extending a hand to Sora. 

He blinked. Riku is no longer nine years old. He's now exactly how Sora remembers him to be the last time he saw him. Yellow and black sleeveless top that shows all his muscles and the pair of two layer jeans. All comes in a package with the famous Riku smirk. Sora then realize his own clothes has also changed. He is no longer wearing white t-shirt and pants but his once torn clothing which are now in perfect condition on his body. 

Riku's hand were still extended. Waiting patiently for Sora to take it.

Sora kept telling himself that this was all just a dream and Riku's not really here. But Sora's heart leaped at the warmth of Riku's hands through the gloves as Riku pulled him up. His eyes blurred by tears and he pulled Riku into a tight embrace. Hoping mentally that they could stay like this forever. Sora slip his arms around tightly around Riku's shoulders and pressed his face into his neck. When Riku didn't respond, he tighten his grip even more.

"Sora…?" Riku said in a quiet voice, unaware of the growing pain around his shoulders.

"I won't let you go, Riku." Sora whispers in Riku's ear, gently caressing Riku's silky silver strands with his fingers. 

"But Sora," Riku now wearing a pitch black coat whispered in a soft, husky voice, "You haven't found me yet."

Everything went black.

TBC

Notes: there goes another chapter! Kinda a confusing chapter and Sora still haven't found the real Riku, but I promise there will be Sora/Riku scenes in the next chapter! 


End file.
